A multi-processor system can include multiple processors that can be associated with respective local memories. The multi-processor system can be arranged as a cache-coherent non-uniform memory access (ccNUMA) system in which a processor can remotely access a memory associated with another processor.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.